Le pays des vertes allées
by La Halfeline
Summary: Le retour des Hobbits au pays, qui est pour une fois l'occasion de sentiments optimistes. A lire sur « Heureux qui comme Ulysse » de Brassens.


Le pays des vertes allées

**01 01 2005**

_Par la Halfeline_

_Heureux qui comme Ulysse  
A fait un beau voyage  
Heureux qui comme Ulysse  
A vu cent paysages  
Et puis a retrouvé après  
Maintes traversées  
Le pays des vertes allées_

Depuis tout gosse, j'ai été bercé par les récits épiques de ce bon vieux fou de Bilbon Sacquet. Mes yeux brillaient et mes oreilles étaient grandes ouvertes lorsqu'il nous parlait du monde extérieur. Je frémissais au conte de la rencontre avec la créature Gollum dans la sombre et humide caverne, je riais de joie au fameux épisode des stupides Troll bernés par Gandalf, et peu importait combien de fois il nous l'avait déjà narré ! Ses yeux si expressifs, sachant se faire espiègles ou effrayants selon le ton de l'aventure, avaient le don de rendre à chaque fois l'histoire nouvelle et attrayante. Mon cœur battait toujours plus vite lorsqu'il était question de l'affrontement avec le Dragon Smaug, et Peregrin venait se blottir contre moi, suçant son pouce un peu plus intensément à mesure que le suspense d'un récit déjà connu augmentait.

Je m'interrogeais déjà à cette époque sur le miracle qui avait pu reconduire Bilbon chez nous après une telle épopée, si différente de ce qu'un Hobbit pouvait connaître, vécu si incongru dans un trou de verdure terré sous nos calmes collines.

Et à présent c'est moi qui reviens, moi qui retrouves avec une sorte d'incrédulité ébahie les champs de dunes herbeuses et les potagers de la Comté. C'est moi qui, après en avoir vu plus que des centaines de générations de Semi-Hommes, arrives à nouveau par le petit pont du Brandevin dans ma terre natale ; et à cette réalisation, ma chanson meurt sur mes lèvres. Je suis chez moi !

_Par un petit matin d'été  
Quand le soleil vous chante au cœur  
Qu'elle est belle la liberté  
La liberté_

En y repensant… quelle folie que celle qui nous avait fait quitter notre seule connaissance de la vie ce matin-là, emportés par l'exaltation de l'amitié et de l'aventure irréfléchie qui sentait la rosée vivifiante de l'inconnu ! Nous nous en allions, nous fichions le camp ! Et où, alors ? Nous n'aurions su le dire, à cet instant, comme dans la chanson. Tout ce qui importait sur le moment était l'attachement à notre petit cousin ; également, il faut l'avouer, un terrible sentiment d'excitation, pour Pippin et moi, persuadés d'avoir fait le seul choix qui s'imposait et, peut-être, ne concevant pas réellement d'éventualité de danger sérieux, comme nous n'en avions jamais connu.

_Quand on est mieux ici qu'ailleurs  
Quand un ami fait le bonheur  
Qu'elle est belle la liberté  
La liberté_

Et puis, nous n'avions pas eu que des moments terribles, en chemin ! Entre la peur, l'incertitude et le désarroi, nous avions su croquer des morceaux de bonheur. A la table de Tom Bombadil. Le long des balcons, des couloirs et des sentiers de la vallée de Fondcombe... Sur le ventre de Boromir, que nous tourmentions de nos luttes infantiles sans noblesse ni maestria. Sur la table des Rohirrims, avec une bonne chope de bière mousseuse et une chanson exaltée aux lèvres. Ah ! Ce que nous nous sentions libres et victorieux à ce moment-là… les maîtres de l'Isengard ! Alors que le plus dur restait à endurer…

_Avec le soleil et le vent  
Avec la pluie et le beau temps  
On vivait bien contents  
Mon cheval, ma Provence et moi  
Mon cheval, ma Provence et moi_

En Comté, peu importait le temps qui avait décidé de se montrer au matin : Pippin et moi cavalions toujours dehors, la chemise au vent, la cape de pluie bien serrée autour de nos cols, ou encore la pelisse, le bonnet et les mitaines dûment enfilés. Les canicules ne nous assiégeaient que sous l'ombrage des plus vieux arbres, et rares étaient les tempêtes de neige qui nous avaient empêchés d'aller dispenser nos filouteries au Quartier Sud. Lors de ces intempéries, nous nous arrangions pour nous retrouver dans une large chaise à bascule pleine de coussins, tout près d'un bon feu de cheminée avec une couverture de laine, de grandes tasses de thé au caramel chaud, un gros livre de contes et de tendres câlins frileux rendus plus délectables par les flocons vifs derrière les carreaux, et les mugissement du vent dans les fenêtres. J'en souris encore maintenant, en espérant que cette tradition pourra perdurer même après la vue de l'horreur en personne.

_Heureux qui comme Ulysse  
A fait un beau voyage  
Heureux qui comme Ulysse  
A vu cent paysages  
Et puis a retrouvé après  
Maintes traversées  
Le pays des vertes allées_

Oui… c'était une véritable expérience de retrouver tous ces souvenirs d'un bonheur sûr inébranlable après le vécu du continuellement intense, des voyages allant de découverte en découverte, le cœur jamais tout à fait au repos. Et cette prise de conscience ne permet que de rendre plus appréciables et plus profondes les perspectives de recommencement de ces plaisirs de la sécurité, quand l'esprit peut être relâché et aller vagabonder sans crainte où bon lui semble, aussi longtemps qu'il lui parait utile… ou non.

_Par un joli matin d'été  
Quand le soleil vous chante au cœur  
Qu'elle est belle la liberté  
La liberté_

Enfin… Enfin nous étions libres ! Libres de faire ce qu'il nous plaisait, sans nous soucier d'autre chose que des dernières futilités : les chances qu'avait Oloïn Fierpied de nous découvrir avant que nous ayons ramassé un tel nombre de rosés des prés sur sa propriété ; la probabilité que le mathom que nous comptions offrir à Angelica pour son anniversaire ait déjà transité une ou deux fois par elle lors de tous ses tours à travers la population de la Comté. Le réaliser semble synonyme d'une telle exultation, d'une telle explosion de joie si longtemps contenue pour le bien d'une quête dont l'enjeu n'était pas moins que le devenir de la Terre du Milieu ! Je peux bénir sans façon ce soleil resplendissant qui s'élève au-dessus de la colline de Bouc dans un ciel immaculé d'été.

_Quand c'en est fini des malheurs  
Quand un ami sèche vos pleurs  
Qu'elle est belle la liberté  
La liberté_

Oui, tout le mal était bel et bien derrière nous, après toutes ces heures si sombres. Je suis fier d'y avoir survécu, m'en sentant en quelque sorte grandi, et dans les deux sens du terme ! Je ne suis à présent que plus prompt et réceptif aux plaisirs simples. Je remercie Pippin intérieurement, lui qui me permet de vivre cela. Je l'entends encore, et le revois dans une brume un peu floue, me tenir fortement dans ses bras, me ramener à l'éveil au milieu du champs de bataille du Pelennor. Ce fut lui qui chassa la plus funeste de mes blessures d'une simple tendresse dans son visage mâchuré, d'une simple caresse le long de ma tempe et de mes boucles entachées de poussière et de sang, d'une simple promesse respectueusement murmurée. Il allait prendre soin de moi, qui l'eût deviné ? moi qui étais censé le protéger… Mais l'attachement qui avait alors guidé son attitude était bien plus réfléchi que celui de l'enfant insouciant qu'il était avant. C'était grâce à lui, grâce à son indéfectible présence à mes côtés, à la fin de tout ce chambardement, que j'avais pu me résoudre à finalement maîtriser mes émotions ; à transformer mes larmes indéfinies en hurlements de triomphe et en éclats de rire à faire mal au ventre. Qu'il était bon d'être libéré d'un si lourd joug !

_Battus de soleil et de vent  
Perdus au milieu des étangs  
On vivra bien contents  
Mon cheval, ma Camargue et moi  
Mon cheval, ma Camargue et moi_

A présent, je ne vois plus que notre creux verdoyant, notre foyer ; et Pippin, le visage éclairé par la forte lumière du jour qui fait chatoyer ses boucles brunes, dérangées par l'agréable petit vent vif qui s'engouffre sur la route. Il stoppe son poney et regarde en arrière pour connaître la raison de mon retard ; les pattes frisées lui taquinent les yeux. Je lui souris, même si lui est trop occupé à parer les facéties de l'air pour le voir, et talonne doucement ma monture.

- On jurerait que tu n'as pas hâte de rentrer, lance-t-il. C'est pourtant moi qui serai probablement enseveli sous trois sœurs aînées…

Il a pourtant un sourire à pleines fossettes, les lèvres encore serrées par l'excitation.

Alors, comme Frodon et Sam sont déjà plusieurs pas en avant, je prends les doigts de sa main gauche refermée sur les rênes, et les serre brièvement pour sentir le courage. Tout va bien se passer.


End file.
